minecraftologyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Code Sequence
The Code , The Code II : Infinite and The Code 3 : End is maps created by jespertheend , Jesper is a creative and smart man that has made redstone and command block contraptions never seen , using NBTEdit , MCEdit and skipping through different versions to build things part by part , he has created a legendary map . See TheCode3 Trailer SPOILER Walkthrough Of The Code 1 SPOILER Walkthrough Of The Code II 2 SPOILER Walkthorugh of The Code 3 # You were spawned in a black hallway , then you walk to the hopper in front of you , throw the paper down (ignore the number) and a saddle will spawn . Ride it and it will take you to a room with a cubed-space in the center that you cant get into but one side is opened . Try get tools from dispensers and destroy dirt and wood . The opened sides always move positions . # A hole appears after running around , drop into the hole , and break the wool using shears in the upper layer , or the runway . # Turn multiplayer colors off , right click the lava to get shears through the dispenser and jump on pressure plates . One so obvious , one is up-side-down , one is buttons that you have to jump and press , one is hidden behind a stair . # Then throw in code "93623" , it accesses the later-game progress . Then break the wool and behind the wool is a puzzle which looks like a game in the fun-parks . Move left , right , front and backwards to conrol the block to fill up the gap between the 2 rooms . # Jump up in a corner and get to a place full of bridges made of clay . And try get to the hopper and figure out codes ( No need to guess , the numbers corresponding figures will be shown all around the map) . # Another rectangle-shaped room is beside the main room , which also can be a square-shaped room . The green hopper is located there , another room with red bands are for the later-game , ignore it for now . # Another room in the corner that has squares of clay which has specific colors and 2 ways out , is where you should go next . Red for left , blue for right , green for left , magenta for left , yellow for right , orange for 6 . # Remember the location of the lamp in the squares , and find the other indicators and put the chiseled quartz block in the position as exactly as the lamp is . #And now go back to the main parkour room and try jump up to the place above the room with different bridges , try go across and locate the orange hopper . #Then try to go back to the first room , instead , you will come to a room with ice as the floor . Spot the difference between the "reflection" and reality , punch the difference and gain lights , when all lights are lit up , go through the middle one and locate another hopper . #Now go back to the no.6 area , and drop to a box with 3 branches . #Branch A is an impossible parkour , also locates another square position shrine . Impossible parkour is unbeatable , and the real set of stairs will show in later game . #Branch B is the blocked way . Unless you have jump potion , you can't jump across and retrieve a paper and locate another hopper . #Branch C is the room where you can go up-side-down , and the ceiling is the ground . There is no.1 and no.9 , beside the ceiling is a secret room with dirt and available to grow saplings . Put the sapling in the opposite position of the room entrance , there can only be one sapling . So in the future there will be one tree . #Branch X is the sapling room . Branch Y is impossible parkour and you will retentive a bunch of random paper stuck in a chest , on top is a lever , flip it to unlock stairs . The random paper is meaningless , just a distraction . #Branch Z , is the blocked room , you can get jump potion from a dispensor , and another side of it is a time machine to warp to the future . #In the future , there is trees everywhere , try find the end of the corridor and locate the sapling room , plus after the sapling room , will be a water trap and you can find a red hopper underwater . #Get back to the time machine to go back to the present . And try to figure out all number corresponding patterns and solve every hopper you had encountered . #Then go back to the parkour room and go to the green hopper impossible corridor , go to the red stripe room where you found no.8 . #Step on pressure plates until the stripes are fully available , jump into it . And you will find 6 identical rooms with 5 different dimensions we can access though , also 6 face of a giant cube which has wool in the middle . #Die in the difference room lava pool and go to the runway and grab the shears in the runway dispenser . #Get the shears to go to the first secret ladder in the runway and put it in the dispenser right between the runway and the giant cube room . #Get all wool sheared and try flipping levers and parkour and disorient yourself to different angles . #The room will be full of pink and black and you won basically .